Follow Me
by moustachelove
Summary: Reposting from my Tumblr. Lovino runs into a guy at a house party, and goes through a series of not-so tramatic events just to locate his brother—all while trying to figure out mystery man's name.


**Title:** Follow Me.

**Fandom: **Hetalia

**Characters: **Lovino Vargas, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, Gilbert Beilschmidt, Francis Bonnefoy; minor from various others.

**Word Count: 2,845**

[Note]: I have no business writing anymore, I dragged this out way too much. Also I'm taking requests for one-shots, drabbles, or maybe even you just giving me a prompt on my writing Tumblr, bellissimosogno. So yeah. Check me out over there if you want, but nothing's really posted.

In hindsight, coming to one of Francis's parties was probably a bad idea in the first place.

It's not like Lovino actually wanted to go. His brother, however, did, and as a good older brother, it was his responsibility to go along with him and make sure nothing happened to him, because house parties usually got pretty crazy, especially when they were hosted by one of the most popular guys _off _campus.

The host, otherwise known as Francis Bonnefoy, had graduated at least two years in advance to the two Vargas brothers entering college, though his name was familiar to even to freshmen and sophomores like themselves. Known for his flirty behavior and publicized flings with various partners, the Frenchman donated plenty of money once graduated college and returned every now and then to spread word about an upcoming party he'd be throwing.

Unfortunately, the freshman idiot he'd told about it happened to be Feliciano Vargas, who probably told everyone in a 10 mile radius of the school, so if the usual turnout was big, then this one would be _huge_.

Which is exactly why Lovino flat-out refused to let Feliciano go alone.

"But Lovino," The auburn haired boy had whined, "This is going to be the biggest party I'll probably ever be invited to, and Ludwig's going to be there! I'll be completely, totally, 100% safe! I have to go!"

The older Italian had rolled his eyes, "You know that freak of nature isn't going to be any good once his dumb brother gets some beer into his system."

Ludwig Beilschmidt was normally the complete opposite of his brother, Gilbert, who has graduated in the same class as Francis, _and_ was his best friend. He was strict, muscular, and very intelligent, as to Gilbert, who was an enemy of the law, a bit scrawny, and his intelligence was a bit questionable, but no one brings it up because that's what Elizabeta does and as his girlfriend no one else can do it or they'll meet the stars when she hits them.

There was a third guy in who was also best friends with Francis and Gilbert, though he must've fallen off the face of the Earth after college since no one's really talked about him.

Lovino didn't really care for either of the Beilschmidts, even if one of them was his little brother's best friend/crush-type-thing. He had a lot more serious things to do besides making friends and all that bullshit.

Like being a good student.

"Ludwig doesn't drink at Francis's parties!" Feliciano argued, "He said something about having to be prepared for anything to go wrong!"

Lovino sighed, looking up from his history book. He had a report due on Monday, and he'd just barely figured out an outline. "Feli, there is no way in hell I'm letting you go without me."

Feliciano pouted, "Then just come with me, then! You need to get out more, anyways!"

The brunette thought this over. Maybe he did stay inside the dorms too much. Maybe he did need to get out just a little bit more for something completely unrelated to his education. Maybe he did need to try and make some friends.

"We're leaving at one," Lovino closed his book and got off his bed as his brother squealed, "No exceptions. And keep your damn phone on."

Feliciano pulled his brother out of the doorway, almost forgetting the keys. "C'mon, fratello, follow me!"

—-

"Wow, you're really cute! Have I seen you around campus before?"

Shortly after arriving at the party with his brother, the German, and Feliciano's other friend, Kiku Honda, they'd been separated, and Lovino was secluding himself in one of the less noisy, but equally packed rooms. Some blonde girl had come up to him, and if it wasn't for the fact that he was pretty annoyed at his choice to come to the party, he'd probably be hitting on her instead of the other way around.

"Maybe, I don't know," He shrugged as she sat beside him on the loveseat. She had pretty green eyes and a nice smile that fit her face. She was wearing a strapless orange ruffle dress that complimented her very nicely. "It might've been my brother, people get us confused sometimes."

The girl giggled, "I'm sure I wouldn't forget a face like yours. I'm Emmalina, but you can call me Em."

"Lovino," The Italian nodded, "And don't shorten it."

Em giggled again, "Alright, Mr. Lovino. What year are you?"

"Sophomore." He shrugged again.

"You seem pretty bored," The girl noted aloud, frowning a bit. "Have you drank anything yet?"

He was quick to shake his head, "I don't trust that shit."

Em smiled, "Me either, haha. I didn't really want to come either, but my best friend is the girlfriend of the best friend of the host."

Putting that together in his head, he almost shrunk in his seat as whispered, "You're best friends with that crazy Hungarian chick."

Emmalina laughed, throwing an arm over his shoulder. "I like you, kid. Liz isn't really as bad as she seems, she's just been through a whole lot of stuff, most of it because of Gilbert. But they're happy now, so she's happy, and not as crazy. At least not really."

"Don't tell him that," Lovino recognized the voice before the guy even came into view, "Oh hey, it's the grumpy Feli!"

"My name is _Lovino_, you asshole." The male glared, "You fucking know that."

Gilbert shrugged, already bored with him and going back to talking to Emmalina. "So, have you seen him yet?"

Em shook her head with a small sigh, "I really thought he'd come out to this one! I haven't seen him in over a year!"

Lovino was confused, "Who are you two talking about?"

"Not your business," Gilbert replied, pulling Emmalina away, "C'mon, he might've just gotten past us or something. That's so unawesome."

She turned, giving a small waved to Lovino as they disappeared into the crowd, and once again, Lovino was alone. He should've been used to the feeling by now, but it was still awkward to be in a room full of strangers and not be able to pick up a single conversation with anyone.

It was always a bad habit of his, and he never knew why. He tried to be like his brother and tried very hard to make friends, but his attitude just didn't adjust well to regular conversation. He was socially awkward, and it was probably one of his most hated qualities.

"Good, they're gone," Another voice surprised the Italian as a figure sat next to him, replacing Em. "She sure can talk, can't she?"

Unlike the woman who was previous beside him, the person beside him wasn't a woman at all. In the strobe lighting, he could make out tanned skin and curly chocolate brown locks, with emerald green eyes to match. He was by no means unattractive, and the accent he had didn't help that at all.

"Where the hell did you come from?" Lovino questioned immediately, as he was pretty sure he wouldn't have skipped over that face in the crowd. "Better, who are you?"

The guy wrinkled his nose, waving his hand. "That's not important right now. I'm trying to hide from someone."

Lovino rolled his eyes, just as his phone buzzed in his pocket. Retrieving it as Mr. Jumpy (the guy seemed to be really paranoid for whatever reason, Lovino didn't really care) slid down on the couch, he let out what was supposed to be a quiet swear.

"What's wrong, amigo?" The guy's voice was barely heard over the music, "You seem upset."

"No shit," Lovino hissed, flipping it shut, "My dumb brother didn't charge his phone and just barely got a text out to me. This is ridiculous."

The guy looked around and resumed sitting comfortably on the couch. "Heh, I used to have a habit of that too! I remember once—"

"Don't care," Lovino stood up, "I need to find him."

He was already navigating the crowd when he felt a tap on his shoulder, "It's alright if I help, sí?"

Lovino rolled his eyes again, shrugging, "Just don't get in my face, Jumpy."

"If you're guessing my name, you're _way _off."

The Italian snorted, "It's what I'm going to call you until you tell me your name."

Jumpy chuckled, "How about this: whoever gets to your brother first has to admit their name. Sound fun?"

"Nope," They'd finally made it into the sea of a hallway, partiers making paths in all directions. "How about I just tell you my name's Lovino, and you stop being such a paranoid bastard and tell me yours?"

"Sorry, no can do, Lovino," Jumpy chuckled again, "I'm trying my best to keep a very low profile tonight, and I'm sure if I tell you you'll recognize it immediately. Oh, and that's a nice name, by the way."

The music changed to some upbeat remix of some lame country song, and Lovino held back a very rude comment about it. "Whatever, Jumpy. Play that game all you want. But if you're actually going to be useful anytime soon, then follow me."

—-

Jumpy was proving to be of very little use.

Besides the absconding to hide behind random furniture or slipping in the crowd every time someone Lovino actually knew by name passed, he also was very talkative, and while he was all for invading Lovino's life, he gave very little information about himself, except confirming the fact that he was Spanish, and that he spent the summer working with turtles, whatever _that _was supposed to mean.

"…and they were just really adorable, especially the baby ones! I—"

"Quiet," Lovino hissed, "I think I see Gilbert. I'm gonna go ask him if he's seen either of our brothers."

"Do you have to ask him?" Jumpy questioned, "I mean, I'm sure there's other people who might've seen him."

Lovino sighed, shaking his head, "Are you coming or not?"

For a moment, Jumpy looked a bit conflicted, but with a small pout, sank into the sea of people dancing in the living room, while Lovino followed the chants of most likely fratboys saying, "Chug, chug, chug, chug…"

In the center of it all, was none other than Gilbert himself, having a drinking contest with some shaking freshman. After drowning another, the self-proclaimed King of Awesome, stood on the chair with surprising balance as the group of people surrounding him all cheered. Lovino was getting more and more uncomfortable by the second, and as soon as the crowd started to disburse he grabbed the German by his shirt after making sure Elizabeta was nowhere in sight.

"Whaddaya want, kid?" He slurred, slapping at his hands a bit weakly. "M'busy."

Lovino was beginning to worry his eyes would roll right out of his head if he kept rolling them so frequently. "Have you seen Feli? Or Ludwig, for that matter?"

"West was o'er that way some time ago," He shrugged, pointing from where Lovino had just come, so automatically he ruled that out. "I don't 'member, don't care. You seen my friend Tito?"

Before the Italian could question him, the albino fished around in his pocket for his cell phone, scrolling for awhile before showing him the screen. There were three guys—Francis, smiling smugly on the right, Gilbert himself smirking on the right, and in the middle, there was—

Gilbert tapped the screen, enlarging the picture around the face of the guy following Lovino around. "That's Tico. You seen him?"

Under any other circumstances, Lovino would've just lead him straight to Jumpy/Tito/Tico/who-the-fuck-ever, but seeing how Gilbert was at that moment, and the fact that the guy was trying to hard to avoid them for whatever reason, he decided to do the considerately nice thing and shake his head no.

And then he was accidentally kissing Gilbert.

If the push was accidental or not, the Italian would never know, but as soon as he pulled away from the dazed drunk bastard, he was face-to-face with his worst nightmare, plus a frying pan. "You were kissing my boyfriend!"

"I-It was an accident!"

Elizabeta was the type of girl who everyone knew on campus just by her association with Gilbert, but also because she was known for being_ batshit insane_. Lovino was frozen in pure fear because of just that, hoping his death would be quick and fast, and as soon as she lifted the frying pan over her head he shut his eyes and braced himself.

Except, he wasn't in front of Elizabeta anymore. He was on his ass, being pulled by the collar of his shirt by none other than Tito/Tico/Jumpy/_does it even matter at this point_.

"You almost got into some trouble there," He sang a bit too cheerfully, "Luckily, I saved you, hmm?"

"Listen here _Tico_, I—"

"That's not my name~!"

Lovino was close to pulling out his hair at this point, "I don't fucking care anymore, I just want to find my brother and get the ever-living fuck out of here!"

Jumpy seemed a little shocked at the swears, but was very good at hiding it, letting go of the Italian's shirt who was quick to get up and dust himself off. "Well, we've looked almost everywhere, except one place."

"And that is?"

Jumpy grinned, taking his hand and pulling him through the crowd. "Just follow me."

—-

"I can't believe this bullshit."

There they were, standing in one of the many bedrooms in Francis's home (Lovino's didn't ask, and honestly didn't want to know), as Lovino held a sticky note with one hand, and facepalmed with the other.

_Dear fratello,_

_Luddy got really tired and Kiku wasn't having much either, so we just went home! We tried to call you, but you didn't pick up! Kiku said you'd probably come up here eventually!_

_xoxo_

_Feliciano_

"Your hermano sounds really cute," Tico chuckled, "It's a shame you wasted a whole bunch of time looking for him, though!"

"I only wasted an hour," Lovino groaned, "Now I have to find a way home."

"I can drop you off," The Spaniard offered with a smile, "I mean, it's only thanks for letting me hang out with you tonight."

Lovino mumbled, "More like you stalking me to protect your identity or whatever, but I guess it's either ride with you, find some other non-drunk asshole, or walk."

The brunette laughed, hooking arms with him and pulling him back down the stairs. "You're really funny, Lovino."

"And he finally shows himself!"

The smile that was on Jumpy's face disappeared just as quickly as it showed up, as Francis of all people waved from the bottom of the steps. "Long time no see, mon ami."

If Lovino had a dollar for every time he was confused in the past few twenty four hours, he was pretty sure he'd be twenty dollars richer.

"Franny…" Antonio's voice was a little shaky. "I really need to get my friend home."

The Frenchman gave a small wave and smile to the Italian, "Hi, Lovino."

"Francis."

The Spaniard was confused now, turning back to Lovino. "You know him?"

He shrugged, "Sort of. He's Gilbert's friend, and Gilbert's brother is my brother's best friend."

The Spaniard groaned, "Just great."

"Now, why have you avoiding us for the last few years, and why are you suddenly friends with one of the grouchiest people I've come to know?"

"I resent that," Lovino glared, ignoring the small laugh from Jumpy.

The older male shrugged, "You know I never really like attention like you and Gilbert, and I had my own stuff to do. And Lovino's not really grumpy, he's actually kind of fun, even though I'm still not telling him my name."

"Because you're an asshole," Lovino adds.

The two friends chuckle and shake hands, catching up for a moment while the Italian yawned and scowled, checking his messages to a boatload of spam from his brother, responding to a random one that he was fine and on his way home once Rumpelstiltskin stopped fucking around.

"Ready to go, Lovi?" His head snapped up from the screen, shutting it and meeting them both at the bottom of the stairs.

"Whatever."

With a final goodbye, they walked to his chair, Antonio chatting mindlessly the entire way there, and continuing until they reached the dorms, eventually, Lovino and Feliciano's door.

"Well, tonight was fun, I think," Jumpy smiled widely, "It was very nice meeting you."

Lovino rolled his eyes, unlocking his door. "Goodbye, Jumpy."

Closing the door in his face and locking, he kicked off his shoes and stripped down before climbing into bed. Right before he dozed off, his phone vibrated again. He ignored it, pulling the pillow over his head and going to sleep. Whoever it was could wait til the morning.

—-

NEW TXT: UNKNOWN NUMBER

_It's Antonio ;)_


End file.
